l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure:A Fish Story
A Fish Story The trail of a kidnapped fishmonger's niece leads our heroes into a warehouse full of the catch of the day. But something fishy is going on. Participants DM: BenBrown Judge: renau1g PCs All PCs participated in the entire adventure. * Abigail Human Swordmage (Defender/Striker), played by wik and accompanied by her Flame Dragonling familiar, Azuras. * Alastair Feyd Gnome Warlock (Striker), played by auberon. * Dante Human Ranger (Striker), played by Iron Sky and accompanied by his Devil Lizard companion, Virgil. * Eraden Half-Elf Paladin (Defender), played by Eternal54 * Talks-to-the-Moon Githyanki Artificer (Leader), played by Taran. Synopsis Fish wholesaler Josiah Sturgeon and his nephew Victor appeared in the Hanged Man, frantic over the fact Sturgeon's Niece, Edith, was kidnapped. This was as the result of a feud between Sturgeon and his rival fish wholesaler Lucius Hake. Hake had broken off the wedding between his son and Edith a month earlier after Sturgeon managed to get a huge contract with a fishing fleet that they'd both been vying for. Now he had upped the ante and taken direct revenge. Victor Sturgeon, the nephew, had tracked the kidnappers to Hake's fish warehouse. Our Heroes were unable to get inside without alarming the watchman, but he apparently summoned no guards, merely running off. Unfortunately, he did alert the people inside the warehouse, so when our heroes entered the central part of the warehouse (a big room full of fish), they were greeted by an alert band of mercenaries, led by one Harry Pike. It was a tough fight, but after dispatching over half of the mercenaries, and maneuvering Pike into a position from which he could not escape, the mercenary surrendered. After telling him to get out and berating him for taking part in the kidnapping of an innocent, Our Heroes moved into the next room. The path led down into a pit of fish. Abigail bravely went down into the pit to open the door, and was swept into the next room by the resulting avalanche of fish. A long walk through a narrow passage later, our heroes heard noises. Some sort of ritual was in progress. Bursting into a sandy tidal cave, they discovered a bizarre wedding ceremony in progress. A corrupt priest was marrying the kidnapped Edith Sturgeon to a hideous fish monster named Gluplik, with Lucius Hake giving away the bride! As they moved in, Hake's bodyguards moved to attack, along with Gluplik's inhuman spawn, which burst from the water, pulling their victims in with their terrible claws. Meanwhile, Hake and the priest moved towards an area curtained off from the main room. As the bodyguards went down, Gluplik himself moved to attack with his terrible long claws and foetid, poisonous breath. The priest popped out from behind the curtain occasionally to cast spells of unlight, which blinded Eraden. But the foes could not last, and our heroes dispatched the fish creature, then threw back the curtain, catching Hake and the priest. Hake tried to run, but took too much time to throw knives at our heroes, and was cut down before he could escape. With Edith returned, a grateful Josiah Sturgeon treated the triumphant adventurers to a tasty(?) feast of fish. NPCs *Josiah Sturgeon, Daunton's leading fish wholesaler. *Victor Sturgeon, his nephew *Edith Sturgeon, his niece *Lucius Hake, a rival fish wholesaler (killed) *Harry Pike, a mercenary Locations *A warehouse off of Fisherman's Alley Organizations Conclusion With the death of Lucius Hake, Josiah Sturgeon stands unchallenged as the fish king of Daunton. Game Mechanics Rewards Our heroes were rewarded not only by Sturgeon, but with the "wedding gifts" that were in the curtained area. Category:L4W Adventure